


Opens Up One Eager Eye

by NidoranDuran



Category: The Proud Family
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/M, First Time, Gangbang, Group Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Penny accepts a strange party invite from LaCienega, only to arrive to find no party. Instead, a dozen naked men and LaCienega ready to prove that Penny can't hang with her at all. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Opens Up One Eager Eye

Penny was cautious to say the least as she rang LaCienega's doorbell. The invitation to a house party that Dijonay and Zoey were explicitly not invited to sounded like a trap of some kind. She wasn’t sure why or how, but everything she felt was foggy and weird as she stepped up to the Boulevardez home wondering what she was about to run into and how strange it was about to get for her. Nobody answered the doorbell, leaving Penny hanging around outside a long moment waiting for something to change, wondering what the delay was and why nobody was answering. A few more rings, still no answer, and yet she could hear sounds from inside. Maybe the party was too loud for anyone to hear. Maybe nobody was getting the door expecting LaCienega to do it, and seeing how long Penny would wait on the doorstep.

So, once she'd given it a minute, she opened the door and walked in, ready to take some charge and let LaCienega have a big laugh at her expense. She stepped into the house, only to find a bunch of shoes by the door but very little party. Something wasn't quite right about this, and Penny walked in deeper, able to har noise and people talking, able to hear music, but she expected a big, bursting house party crammed with people and so far, this wasn't it at all.

In the living room, she found the party, and her jaw nearly hit the floor. LaCienega was naked and surrounded by men. There must have over a dozen of them in the room, none of them wearing more than a shirt at most. Most of them were stroking their cocks while they watched LaCienega throating a huge dick, lying on the couch with her head hanging off the edge, a man gripping the back of her head to hold it up as he squatted down and trust deep into her, forcing her throat to struggle under the pressure and the ferocity of thrusts too frenzied for the poor girl to have any way to respond other than to choke loudly on the big dick, spit bubbling around her lips as she endured such a reckless and wicked treatment.

Penny stood frozen in the doorway, dressed for a house party but invited to a gangbang, and as guys standing around the room noticed her, she nearly recoiled in terror, but something held her there, watching all the guys who sized her up with their hands on their dicks. Nobody made a move or did anything to her, which was the only reason she didn't go running and screaming out of the house.

LaCienega caught sight of Penny too, but she didn't interrupt the blowjob for it, gripping the man's hips and keeping him hard at work facefucking he as she hung off the couch, legs in the air and writhing. She was overjoyed by the pleasure she felt, by the push into sweet desire and lust taking her slowly, and she was overjoyed by what she was doing and by the ways this was playing out, craving more of it as she lay there receiving the pounding and holding as steady as she could for this treatment, a heated mess of bubbling desires getting to be hotter out of control. Her body ached for more, and she took this all on with determined lust, struggling as she did through the mess of having her throat filled and pounded.

Every lurid groan and swell of pressure from the man facefucking LaCienega was in a fight of volume against the over-eager sounds she made, so sloppy and unrestrained, getting louder as she drove harder into the pleasure and focused herself on taking whatever she could get. The pleasure built up stronger and wilder as every thrust down her throat drove home a firm sense of punishing, fervid panic, a lust she didn't feel she could possibly ignore or deny herself. Sloppy and senseless and giving in, LaCienega took the rough treatment, let her throat get stuffed with cock and filled up before finally with a hot and reckless groan, the man held his cock balls deep past her lips and came down her throat, setting LaCienega alight with twisting, heaving excitement and a dizzy rush of feelings she didn't try to hide or contain, just giving in to all of it, happily sloppy and losing control.

As the cock pulled away, drool running down her face, LaCienega looked t last toward Penny with a big, eager grin on her face. "You finally made it," she said, rolling off the couch and walking over to her. Without the man's body to block most of the view, Penny could make out the cum all over her, dripping out of her holes and down her thighs, down her thighs and all over her slender body. She was a wreck, but a happy wreck, a mess delighted to be where she was and craving more of this pleasure. "I invited over too many guys, and I want to settle a bet that says you can't keep up with me."

Whatever kind of setup Penny thought she was getting into was nothing at all like this. She looked upon LaCienega in utter confusion, baffled by what she was faced with and having no clue how to address this, frozen where she stood. "This is weird. Not gonna judge, but I'm not losing my virginity in a gangbang with a bunch of random guys." She was far more tense than she wanted to be, frozen in place and filled with hazy needs, a confusion that left her unsure how to deal with what was happening. It was a lot, a kind of excessive and weird that pulled her into potent doubts.

"Oh, I get it. You're afraid you wont' be able to keep up, and you'll lose." LaCienega's tongue dragged along her lips as she held smug, firm, and certain of herself.

This was a trick. This was a game. LaCienega was going for what she knew would get Penny whipped up and ready to throw down. Falling for it was a bad idea and would have been her undoing if she let it. She needed to be strong and confident and not give in to what LaCienega was goading her into.

"I can keep up with you!" she shouted, tugging her top off and rushing into the room, filled with a bitter need to prove herself and ready to show what she could do, playing right into LaCienega's hands anyway.

The nearest man to the door took hold of her more firmly than she was expecting, guiding Penny down to her knees, and she found herself suddenly faced with the most odd and compromising situation, guided down in front of a big cock very insistently demanding something of her. Demanding a lot of her. penny shivered, faced with a big dick and an expectation she would do something with it, filled with confused lust and desire, but a readiness to deliver and to prove herself that surprised her.

Grabbing hold of the cock, Penny readied herself for this craziness, the first penis she had ever touched, and it was a guy whose name she didn't know. There was no time to waste or wait, though, as she brought her lips to it, pushing down all thoughts or concerns for what she was doing and how ridiculous this was. Penny had things she needed to do, and she did them readily, overcome by confidence and desire as she pushed in tight, licking along the cock, trying to think back to videos she'd seen, banking on the hopeful value of pure instinct. It wasn’t a lot, but it was what she had, and she was going to make of it what she could.

Holding tightly onto control as she got him into her mouth and rocked back and forth, penny elicited groans from the man, who asked, "You sure you're a virgin?" as she pushed him further in, testing her limits and striving for a peculiar sense of surrender and frustration getting more and more to her as she leaned into this chaos. Nothing about this should have come easy to her, but she felt oddly ready of it, prepared to make of this mess something she just had to lean into, servicing a sense of hunger and lust that got more powerful land fiercer as every motion pushed her on.

Every set of eyes was on her. LaCienega's the hardest, but the men were all happily stroking their cocks t other sight of Penny sucking dick for the first time, working faster and smoother along. Falling back on the embarrassing knowledge of just having sees prodigious amounts of porn made her burn with shame, but she kept up this pace and did her part, finding that she was no the right trick and that the man she was sucking off was enjoying himself more and more, falling steadier into the pleasure. This brought a pride and a hunger to what she was doing that continued to wind her up, kept her falling in deeper, pushing the limit and craving the pleasure of a moment completely removed from sense.

For LaCienega, this was exciting and infuriating at the same time. Luring Penny into the gangbang at her house hadn't only been an attempt to see Penny fail, but now that she was showing off a steady and sufficient technique that had guys staring excitedly at her, LaCienega could feel the backfiring, arousal-swelling panic hit her. She watched as Penny made the guy cum, her panicked treatment and surprise at having cum gushing into her mouth and filling it up, but she was determined to hold on, to keep herself under control as the cock erupted. She drew back, only to take a few more shots across her face, and she was delightfully overwhelmed by what was happening.

"I can do this," Penny said. "Let's have some fun.'

Another came up on Penny from behind, grabbing hold of her and dragging her over with him to her hands and knees. She forced her pants down quickly, scrambling to keep up now with pressures and weirdness she felt unprepared to face, and as she exposed her perky, waiting ass, a hand came down on it. A hard, wild strike, making her cry out in surprise as she was then summarily filled. "Going to make your first time one you'll remember every time you sit down," the man groaned, showing a ferocious and aggressive desire to push her limits as he shoved into her from behind, and Penny wasn't in any way ready from the commotion and chaos of what followed.

"I'll take it," Penny gasped, crying confusion abounding as she felt the pressure rise, a build of pleasure and intoxicating heat that she didn't exactly know what to do with all of this. She felt like she was in deep, a confused mess of frantic excitements tearing her open. She slammed a hand down onto the floor to try and control herself, to steady her way into this and make sense of what was happening. The pressure was intense, but beneath the way it filled and stretched her was something unexpected; Penny was braced now for this, not sure how to handle what she felt, but wanting to make the most of it amid each wild thrust into her snug pussy. If she could overcome the size of the cock and how tight a fit this was, she felt like she could do anything.

The pushing of her limits, each strike across her ass and every swirling, ensiles plunge deeper, felt like way more than Penny was expecting out of sex. An anonymous man's cum dripped down her face while another fucked her pussy, Whatever she had expected from her first time was not this in any way, and Penny did her best now to control the downward spiral and the panic that came with it as her body struggled under all this wild commotion. "it feels good," she whined, biting her lip. Was she telling herself that, or was she into it?" She didn't know for sure, but Penny took on each strike, each thrust, accepting it all and working to indulge now in everything unruly and bizarre waiting inside of her. She'd never felt anything quite like this, but her determination was bright, and nothing was going to stop her now.

The unexpected explosion of a powerful orgasm and the wild heat that tore through her was so much more than Penny was ready for. She screamed, surprise seizing her, rising up through her with no reason as the spanking reached a feverish peak. Her body trembled, thrashed, head going low as moans forced their way from her lips. Penny lost her virginity, and it was to something absolutely incredible, searing joys and heat that rushed through her body and left her helpless. She came hard, pressing back against him and shouting, "Cum inside!" in the heat of the moment. She got what she wanted, as the cock erupted and began to pump into her a steady supply of cm, filling her up while a bright red hand mark stood out sharp against her perky brown butt.

The rise of voices marveling at Penny's spank-marked ass and how well she took the cock had LaCienega ready to move. She reached for two men at once and dragged them down with her as she bent forward. "She's just a virgin. I can do the nasty stuff you guys want. I want balls in my mouth and a cock in my ass, and I want it now." LaCienega couldn't afford to take chances now. She moved swiftly, without patience or control to get into a position where she could show up Penny. No doggy style shit for her; bent forward to show off her experience, she took the men standing upright.

Hands grabbed her hips, and a cock happily slammed deep into her ass, making her gasp as she seized the dick in front of her, lifting it up so she could push in and go not for his cock, but for the heavy balls dangling there, waiting for her touch and her deepest appreciations. She didn't want to wait, throwing herself into this with absolutely no restrain or control, a senseless rush of lust and forward aggression he hoped would prove her desire and her point. In her mind, a girl who could get a guy off by sucking on his balls was a far more impressive sight than a virgin who could suck cock as well as Penny.

And the hostess certainly did get some eyes on her as she pushed herself into the pleasure without concern, a reckless shove and a wild mess of growing commotion. The weirdness and panic and excitement all came together hard, as she got to slurping on the swollen pair of balls, shoving he face in toward his cock and rubbing up against it, giving in to all the pleasure and excitement she could muster, careless, wild, wanting only to get off. The thrusts into her ass from behind gave her a firm, wild pressure, the cock forcing its way int her ass. LaCienega was a pro though, capable of handling the cock, even if it was a bit on the large side, even if she was definitely in over her head handling this all. She just felt irresistibly driven, and couldn't hold back the need inside of her.

"I love sucking on balls," she moaned, the loud slurping noises and the senseless surrender all driving forward a sense of throbbing delirium, a pressure and heat that focused on becoming too much for her to bear. Every throbbing, chaotic step of the way, LaCienega was determined, focused, pushing harder into the pleasure and tending to the fiery needs, the demands and desires getting the better of her. She wanted to push on, wanted to prove Penny couldn't keep up with her, that she was better. The pro. It was a mess, and she was getting all the more worked up for trying to push on and deal with the chaos and the dizziness of getting what she craved, but she didn't care what it took.

LaCienega hadn’t meant to get this fact paced so quickly, taking a double teaming at both ends as she slurped on balls and got her ass fucked hard, but it sent her crashing into a strong enough orgasm for her to simply not care, gasping in pleasure as her body shuddered and she let the pleasure wash over her, sudden spikes of desire and excitement she was utterly unapologetic about taking hold of. She threw herself into the deep end and loved every second of letting it all go, of abandoning all reason and allowing herself pure excitement. Exhilaration. She came hard, thrashing and heaving under the pressure, moans raging out of control as she succumbed, and fuck did LaCienega love every second of one load splattering ropes of cum across her face and another filling up her ass.

Penny shook as another man came inside of her, having bent her over to watch the action, and the jealous, competitive glare that Penny gave LaCienega energized both girls, left them both absolutely full of cravings, needs, desires so strong and so frantic that they felt like they just had to be let out. They looked at one another, fiery flashes of aggression and panic that washed over them both, and they didn't hesitate to throw themselves forward and into the chaos without concern for anything but fucking away their tensions.

Both girls ended up side by side atop a pair of men, sitting on their laps and getting hard into the commotion. They didn't have any time to waste, nor any reason to hesitate. They just threw themselves forward, impaling their way down onto the cocks awaiting them and starting to go. LaCienega's experience was obvious as she pushed on hard and began to indulge with much more capable motions than Penny, who felt like she was playing catch-up and scrambling to do her part. She learned fast; she was smart. She could handle this.

The combined commotion and panic of this mess of pleasure was sudden and immediate. Penny and LaCienega were both determined and out of control, riding hard, carelessly embracing their most frantic of desires. "I'm just as good as you are," Penny groaned, panting as her hands tightened against the chest of the man she rode, determination and raw aggression guiding her to match motion for motion the pace that LaCienega kept up. Everything was shameless, wild, pushing without consideration for how good they could feel together.

LaCienega tried to push her out of her element, riding faster, wilder, trying to keep up with all this and get some leverage through going harder than Penny could. And yet, Penny matched her hips, hammering down on the cock she rode, and LaCienega wasn't sure how to handle this. She knew to keep going though, watching the motion of Penny's hips. "You're doing pretty well," she said, even as she tried to get Penny to falter. Or, was she? LaCienega didn't even know with much clarity what her plan was here, trying to keep up with all these feelings even if she had no clear idea of how to follow them up.

"You really thought I'd fail," Penny said, shaking her head, keeping up the wild race of this pleasure, staring daggers at LaCienega. The harsh judgment made the girl who invited her here shift and squirm, the discerning eyes making her tremble in frustration, knowing that she didn't exactly have a good argument to this, no good way to answer this and argue with how that was exactly how this had gone down. "But I'm losing my virginity, and I--nngh, I love this right now! So, promise to get along and have fun with me, and I'll forgive you." She smiled, biting her lip, leaning forward a bit over the man she was riding and letting a smile creep across her lips. "I'd love to have a friend to get gangbanged with more often."

LaCienega decided only a drastic and insane action would properly convey the feelings inside of her. She reached out for Penny, catching her off guard, pulling her into the hungry and wild kiss without shame, shoving her tongue into her mouth and losing all fucking control. Penny tightened up, not having expected to ever kiss a girl, nor for that first girl kiss to be with LaCienega of all people, but once she got doing, Penny was into it. So into it that she stumbled into a surprising and wild orgasm, hips bucking, body trembling with excitement as she turned a corner. LaCienega came too, startled, excited, not sure why she moved to kiss penny, but as the two rode out their orgasms and the men came inside of them, they both felt absolutely ravenous in their need for more.

Hands very abruptly lifted Penny up, hauling her off the floor, hands seizing her legs. She was startled by the surprise, but ready for, legs kicking up around the waist of the man effortlessly lofting her, as another cock came up from behind. "Take my anal virginity," she whined, clinging to the man lowering her pussy down onto his cock as she tried to take on the pleasure, as she embraced something so wild and confusing. She felt ready to accept it, to give in as thoroughly as she could. As the cock pushed into her virgin ass hole and filled her, she found herself overjoyed, gasping out in pleasure, shouting, "Fuck, I love this!" as Penny took her plunge.

Tugged off one lap and shoved down just as quickly ono another, LaCienega felt her own double penetration spike, as she rode one man hard and without shame, another coming in from behind and pounding away at her ass, ready, determined, making her give up to complete joy, a pleasure and a heat like nothing else. There wasn't any control or restraint behind his actions, just a need to fuck the tight ass on offer before him, readily throwing himself into the deep end and keeping up a wild mess of excitement and greed that had LaCienega feeling like she was right where she belonged, even if this was more ridiculous and frantic than she should have been able to handle.

Both girls howled and heaved, whining under the joy of getting their asses and pauses stuffed, sandwiched between the strong bodies of the men LaCienega invited over for a gangbang. A gangbang gone absolutely out of control, both girls starring in the utter chaos of giving in. Their holes were claimed with vigorous and fervid slams leaving them both dizzily seeking stability and sense where there absolutely wasn't any. So much happened so quickly, all of it exacting a wild toll of pressure and frantic heat that kept them twisting, writhing, giving up more and more to the feelings of surrender that tore through them, and they were helpless. LaCienega's hips moved by the pace of the thrusts into her holes, while Penny just clung to the man pounding her and let him have her thoroughly; it was all too much, a dizzy rush of pleasure and desire frantically exacting a wild and ravenous toll, leaving her hopelessly ecstatic.

Their orgasms were loud, wild, hot and overbearing. The girls gave in together, heaving against the men blowing their loads deep int their holes, Penny and LaCienega alike both overjoyed and overfull, relishing in the mad thrill of surrendering together. The wild and senseless thrills taking them both by storm demanded so much, and both girls met it all head on, ready, desperate, without sense. No control to save them, no restraint in their plunge down. The girls gave in, and they were better off for it, both relishing in the dizzy heat and ecstasy of getting cummed inside and filled.

Set down on their knees together, both LaCienega and Penny were dizzy, confused, heads swaying with delight as they looked at the five cocks in their faces, men who had been waiting the action happily catching the girls off guard, stroking themselves to completion right in their faces and abruptly, unabashedly cumming in their faces. As if the girls hadn't been made into big enough messes already. Ropes of cum splattered across their features, loads landing in their open mouths, across their noses, dripping down their chins...

This time, Penny pulled LaCienega into the kiss, the two sharing as charged and wild a lip locking as possible. The two had come to understand each other now on a very primal level, a level more desperate and hotter than either had been expecting. They clung to one another, hands roaming against each others' bodies, accepting the pleasure, the excitement, meeting to kiss as guys advanced upon them some more, and the two grew into friends closer than they could have ever been any other way.  
*******************************  
When Penny stumbled in at home, it was late. Really late. She'd lost track of time, and her parents were both sitting there waiting for her, her father as high strung as always, immediately going on with words that had Penny absolutely panicked. She had been at LaCienega's, and he could hold onto that, but as the rapid-fire questions began, she realized she hadn’t cooked up any kind of answer or excuse for what she'd been up to, and she needed something to get through this all fast.

"I stayed behind to help LaCienega clean up," she finally spat out. "Some people who weren't invited showed up, and they made a huge mess. I offered to help. Sorry I came home late." Penny held her breath as she watched her parents' reactions, watched her mother look at her with intense doubt, but her father's shoulders relax and ease up. He bought it.

"I knew it must have been a good reason. You're a good friend, Penny. Go to bed, and don't give your dad a heart attack like that again."

Penny nodded, did her best to act like this was all normal, and headed on toward her bedroom to unwind. She was exhausted from all the ex, and she definitely needed to unwind now. She closed her door and slipped her pants back of, body shivering in delight. "That was so much," she said, her panties falling to the floor too, some cum on her thighs that had leaked out since she last cleaned up. She was just about ready to collapse on the bed when the door opened up, and Penny was left bent over with a handprint on her ass and some white on her thighs.

"Looks like you had fun tonight," Penny's mother said. Trudy walked into the room, closing the door behind hr and looking at her daughter, who nearly jumped out of her skin in worry.

"Mom, wait, it's not what it looks like!" she gasped. "I can explain, it's not--"

"Don't," Trudy said firmly. "Excuses won't work. I know what this is, and I'm not mad. But you need to take this." She handed her daughter some individually packed pills in a plastic and foil case. "Morning-after pills. I won't get mad at you for having sex, I remember what it was like being your age. But we're not going to have any more kids in this house, so you're going to do it safe, okay?"

"Okay," Penny said. She looked up at her mother with a mixture of apology and surprise, relieved that her mom wasn't mad at her, that she was helping her. "I... Um... Thanks. And do you mind... Can you not tell dad about this?"

"Of course, honey," Trudy said, pulling her daughter into a hug. A tight hug, one that made Penny feel more comfortable. "I won't tell your dad, on one condition; next time you're going to have fun like that, bring your mother along too."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
